


Partners

by gortysbot



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Minor Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Post-Canon, basically their next adventure after the lost legacy, but mostly soft moments, soft relationship, there will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gortysbot/pseuds/gortysbot
Summary: Getting the tusk of Ganesh will always be afondmemory for Chloe. Not only was it fulfilling her father’s lifelong endeavour but it was also the first adventure of many she had with Nadine.





	Partners

Chloe’s first impressions of Nadine weren’t what you would call favourable. She considered Nadine to be stubborn and hard to get along with. Nadine only did what she wanted and didn't listen to what others said. Looking at it from an outsider's perspective they were complete _opposites._ They weren't supposed to get along as well as they ended up getting along.

When Chloe and Nadine first met their relationship was strictly business. They were both only working together because they would gain something from it. Chloe wanted to finally complete her father’s lifelong mission and Nadine desperately needed the money as she was no longer the boss of Shoreline. 

Chloe wasn’t expecting to grow such a strong connection with Nadine. By the end of the adventure she was able to say that she fully trusted Nadine which was a _rarity._ Even Sam could tell when they were all sat on the broken bridge in Belur how close Chloe and Nadine had become during the journey for the tusk. He was able to see the close bond that Chloe and Nadine had formed throughout the journey. 

Ever since getting the tusk Chloe and Nadine had been _partners._ They had been working together as treasure hunters and were getting very good at it. Nadine was telling the truth when she said she was done with Shoreline for good. She hadn’t thought about Shoreline since telling Chloe that she was done with it.

Nadine was also able to look back on the journey for the tusk with a smile. She wasn't expecting to work so well with Chloe and she most certainly wasn't expecting the connection she had formed with Chloe to be so _intense._ Nadine didn't deal with her feelings very well. She was used to shutting out most of her feelings because they got in the way of her running Shoreline professionally. Nadine believed that having feelings was an inconvenience. They weren't needed as they always made situations more complicated than they needed to be. So when she started to realise her _intense_ feelings for Chloe she tried to shut them out. She didn't want them to get in the way of getting the tusk of Ganesh and getting the job done.

This worked fine until Chloe opened up about why getting the tusk was so important. Chloe's father spent his whole life trying to get the tusk of Ganesh. He even died trying to get it. Seeing how important it was to Chloe made Nadine realise that this wasn't just a _job_ for her. This meant so much more than money to Chloe. It was Chloe's final way of saying goodbye to her father and making him proud. After hearing this, Nadine decided to open up a bit to Chloe. Nadine told her about how her father used to run Shoreline and that ever since he died she felt a responsibility to look after Shoreline.

Since that conversation, Chloe and Nadine's relationship grew stronger. They worked together to retrieve the tusk of Ganesh. It took all they had to get the tusk, Asav nearly stopped them right at the end but Chloe and Nadine stopped him. They followed Asav onto the train which had a bomb located on it, that he had bought from Shoreline. Chloe and Nadine fought him until he go stuck under the bomb and went down with his train.

Chloe and Nadine had been doing small treasure hunting jobs since then. They were happy to just do the little jobs to get some money to survive. It wasn't until Nathan called Chloe that they finally decided to take on a much bigger job. One that would be as big as the journey for the tusk of Ganesh.

Nate didn’t say much on the phone to Chloe. He just told her that he had a job he wanted Chloe and Nadine to help out with. Nate also told Chloe that Elena was also going to come on the adventure. Elena insisted that Sully should look after Cassie back at home as she wanted to come.

This was the first big adventure since getting the tusk of Ganesh.  
“You sure you’re up to this Frazer?” Nadine said as they left their apartment.  
“Of course I am, I’ve got my _partner_ with me. What could possibly go wrong?” Chloe said as she smirked at Nadine.  
“Let’s try not to think about what could go wrong.” Nadine said with a chuckle.  
“Nathan seemed to think it would be a quick and easy adventure. He allowed Elena to come after all.” Chloe said intertwining her hand with Nadine’s as they started walking. “And Nate never lets Elena come on any serious adventures.” Chloe added as she rubbed her thumb on the back of Nadine’s hand.  
“Well partner, what could possibly go wrong?” Nadine said.  
“What could possibly go wrong.” Chloe repeats as they walk off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyoneeee!  
> So this is my first fic on ao3 and I am so excited to see how it goes.  
> I have wanted to write a chlodine fic ever since playing the lost legacy when it came out. I find Chloe and Nadine's relationship to be very interesting and I love how it developed during the lost legacy.  
> This fic as stated in the tags is basically their first major adventure together after the lost legacy.  
> Thank you if you have read this and more importantly I hope you enjoy the future chapters of this fic.


End file.
